nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stabbington Brothers
The Stabbington Brothers are a pair of villain henchman from Disney's 2010 film [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tangled Tangled]. They are former allies of Flynn Rider and now serve Mother Gothel as their act of revenge. They are both voiced by Ron Perlman. John DiMaggio voiced one of the brothers while being questioned by Flynn in a cell block, though this was uncredited. Background Each of their names are never told and their last name is only revealed by a wanted poster next to Flynn Rider's. They appear to be twins, both having red hair, light blue eyes, big noses, big jaws, muscular bodies and the same height. Their haircuts are almost similar (their fringes are combed in different directions), their skin tone the same, both have red cheeks, noses and ears, big eyebrows and dark rings underneath their eyes. They have scars too, both underneath their mouths. The brother in the green shirt has a slighty curved one on the right side of his face. The other brother has a vertical one on the left side of his face. One of the brothers wears a sleeveless green shirt, his weapon is a long sword on his back, has sideburns and his ears are more edgy. The other brother wears a dark, sleeveless shirt similar to his brothers but wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath, has a big knife, round ears and an eye patch on the left eye. Appearances ''Tangled Double Crossed The Stabbington Brothers are first seen with Flynn, heading for the castle to steal a royal crown that belongs to the missing princess. The brothers hoist Flynn down with a rope to retrieve it, but he gives them away. The three obtain it successfully, but the guards rush for them and a chase begins. When the trio reach a dead-end, the brothers will only let Flynn go first if they have that satchel that holds the crown. Although they had the satchel, Flynn betrays them and was able to grab the satchel. Stranded, the brothers are arrested but roam along with the guards as prisoners in chains. While at the Pub Thug where Flynn and his new allies Rapunzel and Pascal are located, the two escape and then try to catch Flynn as he escapes. However, they are overwhelmed by the collapsing river water built up by the dam, which is destroyed in the process where Maximus attempts to apprehend Flynn. Partnering with Mother Gothel They survive the chaos, exiting the Pub's secret passage. The two stumble upon a woman, Mother Gothel. She strikes a deal with the two and reveals the secret of Rapunzel's hair, which they find more valuable than the crown. After Rapunzel and Flynn enjoy a romantic evening watching the lanterns, Flynn spots the brothers and brings the satchel to them in the hopes that they will leave Rapunzel and him in peace. The brothers however point out to Flynn that they are aware of Rapunzel's hair, and want her instead of the crown. The brothers render Flynn unconscious and ties him up to their boat, pushing it back into the sea to sail back towards the kingdom. Cleverly, through Mother Gothel's commands, the brothers made it seem as if Flynn was escaping with the crown, having Rapunzel believe he was abandoning her, trading her and her magic hair for the crown. Foiled The brothers confront Rapunzel and tells her just that, breaking the girl's heart. They then prepare to kidnap her, planning to use her magic hair to make a fortune. However, Mother Gothel betrays them and knocks the duo out with a branch, making it seem as if she was rescuing Rapunzel as her entire plan was to keep Rapunzel with her, hidden away in their tower in the forest. Offscreen, the brothers arrested and taken to the prisons along with Flynn. They are last seen in their prison cell as Flynn is being escorted to his execution. In fury, Flynn grabs them and demands to know what happened to Rapunzel and how they knew about her hair. They fearfully tell Flynn that an old lady was behind it all. They aren't seen for the remainder of the film. ''Flynn's Tangled Tales The Stabbington Brothers appear in the animated short "Barrel Blast" where they're being arrested for stealing alongside Flynn, who disguises himself and breaks into the castle dungeon to reclaim the stolen jewel, leaving the brothers behind, thus betraying them yet again. However, they manage to escape and initially plan on extracting revenge on Rider, only to join his side yet again after he cleverly manipulates them into believing he was still on their side. ''Tangled Ever Afterhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stabbington_Brothers?action=edit&section=8 The Stabbington Brothers make a small cameo in ''Tangled Ever After where Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn Rider) wed. They are seen at the very end, weeping as Rapunzel and Eugene share their first kiss as a married couple. This scene in the short shows heavy signs of reformation as the brothers were not only invited to the wedding by Rapunzel and Eugene, but also showed genuinely happiness for the loving couple. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream The Stabbington Borthers are first seen with Flynn until they have a run in with the palace guards. Later on they escape and meet Mother Gothel who strikes a deal with them. With the absence of the brothers in the Disney theme parks or cruise entertainment, this is their only live appearance to date. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization